


Семья

by Stitching_Joker



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:17:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5388869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stitching_Joker/pseuds/Stitching_Joker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дружный турпоход всей стаей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Семья

Запах Дерек почувствовал сразу же, как только вышел из машины. «Опять он здесь», - вздохнул Дерек, поудобнее перехватывая пакеты из супермаркета. К тому моменту, как он поднялся в лофт, ему уже зверски хотелось чихать, заклеить себе нос или прибить Стилински.  
\- А вот и ты! - обрадовался предмет его нелестных дум, как только он нарисовался на пороге. - А мы тут…  
Дерек молча прошел мимо, отодвинув Стайлза плечом. Питер, склонившийся над столом, проводил его насмешливым взглядом.  
Вообще-то, когда Стайлз начал курить, по закону делать это ему было еще рано. Но парень был способен протащить через игольное ушко не то что верблюда, а, пожалуй, и многотонный карьерный самосвал. Он по уши зарылся в медицинскую литературу, вооружился необходимыми ему сведениями и пошел войной на врачей. Стайлз рассказывал, что влияние аддерола на его нервную систему слабеет, сетовал, что ему все труднее становится концентрироваться, приводил фармакокинетические свойства никотина и его смол, и доказывал, что микроскопический вред от нескольких сигарет в день несопоставим с полезным эффектом.  
Оглушенные таким напором врачи пытались отбиваться, но довольно быстро дрогнули и предложили (разумеется, с разрешения родителей, то есть шерифа) эксперимент. Стайлз полностью отказался от таблеток на три дня, потом, отчаянно кашляя и тараща глаза, выкурил одну сигарету и отправился писать контрольную по экономике. Спустя пару часов над результатом уважительно хмыкали все: Финсток, трое врачей и шериф. Стайлз скромно сидел в уголке и продолжал молодецки пучить глаза.  
Скрепя сердце, врачи и шериф согласились продлить эксперимент на месяц. Стайлзу разрешили выкуривать две сигареты в день. Он пытался настаивать хотя бы на трех, но ему пригрозили вообще все отменить, и парню пришлось смириться. Через месяц шериф нехотя вынужден был признать перед врачебным консилиумом, что проблем с концентрацией у его сына стало куда меньше. Стайлз уверенно прошел все врачебные тесты, и с тех пор в его кармане болтался не пузырек с таблетками, а пачка легких сигарет, которые ему покупал отец. В качестве побочного эффекта прилагались ежемесячные профилактические визиты к пульмонологу.  
В общем, все как-то наладилось. Кроме одного. Стайлз, хоть и продолжал каким-то капризом судьбы оставаться обычным человеком, просто физически не мог не участвовать в сверхъестественной жизни Бикон-Хиллс. Следовательно, постоянно ошивался в лофте Хейлов, куда всех притягивало как магнитом. Проблема была лишь в том, что никто, кроме Стайлза, не курил. А большинство, сверкающее разноцветными глазами, еще и на дух не переносило табачный дым.  
Стайлза все любили, поэтому терпели. Дерек не мог бы сказать, что любит Стилински, но парень был умен, смел и предан друзьям. Не уважать его было невозможно. Но, Боже праведный, как же доставала эта вонь! Разумеется, Стайлз не курил в лофте, этого бы Дерек не потерпел. Но чуткому носу оборотня хватало и оставшегося после курения вонючего шлейфа, тянувшегося за парнем, когда он возвращался с улицы в помещение. Скотт тоже морщился, но Стайлз запихивал в рот мятную жвачку, и лицо МакКолла прояснялось.  
Дерек, к несчастью, мяту терпеть не мог почти так же сильно, как табак, поэтому покуривший Стайлз был для его носа двойным подарочком. Поскольку без Стайлза не обходился почти ни один день, Дерек уже всерьез начал подумывать о том, чтобы подкатить к пульмонологу с большой взяткой. Пусть найдет что-нибудь у этого засранца в легких и запугает его отца до смерти. Дерек честно готов был терпеть Стайлза под аддеролом. И даже без аддерола. Только бы тот перестал курить.  
Дерек даже погуглил насчет фильтров в нос, но, увы, от запахов они не спасали. Пока что единственной отдушиной оставались закатываемые в негодовании глаза и отпихивание Стайлза от себя, как только тот оказывался слишком близко. А он оказывался слишком близко постоянно. Размахивал перед носом Дерека руками, строил уморительные рожи, хватал его за куртку и футболку… Казалось, Стайлз физически не может прожить без прикосновений.  
Справедливости ради, он прикасался ко всем, не только к Дереку. Скотту доставались обнимашки. Айзек стоически переносил то, что его, как девчонку, регулярно дергают за кудряшки. С Бойдом Стайлз стукался кулаками. Джексона норовил цапнуть за нос и отчаянно ржал, когда тот начинал фонтанировать ругательствами. У Лидии бережно отводил волосы от лица, на что та каждый раз фыркала, но не пресекала. Эрику похлопывал по плечу. Эллисон с выражением нежной симпатии на лице брал за руку - и Скотт не протестовал. Даже Питер не избежал этой участи - время от времени Стайлз вычерчивал пальцем какие-то орнаменты на его груди, правда, обычно с очень саркастичным выражением лица.  
Дерек считал, что попал хуже всех остальных. Если Стайлз не вцеплялся в его одежду и не тряс, то касался легко, еле ощутимо, и это было хуже, чем если бы он выкручивал Дереку соски. Он делал это с совершенно рассеянным выражением лица, по которому было ясно, что Стайлз думает о чем угодно, только не о том, как действуют на Дерека эти прикосновения. В очередной раз закатывая глаза и отпихивая от себя Стилински, Дерек собирал в кулак всю силу воли, все умение концентрироваться, необходимое альфе. Он уже привык начитывать себе мантру о том, что потребность в физическом контакте - атавизм, присущий волчьей его половине, человек же вполне в состоянии обойтись без постоянных прикосновений, в состоянии контролировать себя… Мантра получалась корявая, потому что постоянно прерывалась мыслями о том, насколько приятны эти прикосновения.  
В принципе, если бы они были вдвоем, Дерек бы не особенно заморачивался по этому поводу. Да, ему было мучительно приятно, когда Стайлз дотрагивался до него, но Стайлз никогда бы этого не понял. Проблема в том, что вдвоем они не оказывались никогда. Вокруг всегда было полно народу с отличным зрением, слухом, а самое главное - обонянием. Поэтому Дерек раз за разом убеждал себя в атавистичности подобных реакций, и пока что у него получалось. Нет, самого себя он убедить не мог, как ни старался. Но хотя бы окружающие ничего не замечали. Питер, правда, смотрел насмешливо, но он так смотрел всегда. Дерек уже привык к своему постоянному желанию разорвать любимому дядюшке глотку еще раз. Более того, Дерек специально поддерживал себя в этом состоянии, предпочитая пахнуть агрессией, чем… чем-нибудь другим.  
Пиздец, как ему и положено, подкрался незаметно. Хватающий Дерека то за плечо, то за локоть, порывающийся отобрать пакет с покупками Стайлз сообщил потрясающую, с его точки зрения, новость: стая решила по случаю начавшихся каникул выехать на отдых. Все подростки только что закончили школу, поступили в разные колледжи, и теперь наслаждались последним летом детства. Буквально за пару сотен миль от Бикон-Хиллс имелся крупный лесной массив - достаточно дикий и непролазный, чтобы туда не вздумал сунуться кто-то еще, кроме оборотней. И никаких кемпингов поблизости!  
\- Можно расслабиться, побыть самими собой! - Стайлз с энтузиазмом взмахнул руками и чуть не съездил по носу Дереку, отклонившемуся уже на автопилоте.  
\- Кто тебе здесь не дает быть самим собой? - прорычал Дерек, с трудом удерживаясь от соблазна скрутить Стайлза, привязать к ближайшему столбу и заткнуть рот кляпом.  
\- Да не мне! Вам! Оборотням!  
\- Зашибись идея: вывезти оборотней в лес, чтобы они там могли всласть повыть на луну и погрызть друг друга, - скривился Дерек и запоздало спохватился: - Нам?! Ты сказал - «нам»?  
\- Он сказал «нам», Дерек, - ехидством в голосе Питера можно было прожечь дыру в столе. - Мы едем все.  
\- Что, и ты тоже?  
\- Если бы тормозил чуть меньше, ты бы озаботился другим вопросом, - Питер выглядел таким довольным, словно только что разорвал пару-тройку глоток. - «Что, и я тоже?»  
Дерек в сердцах швырнул пакеты на диван, повернулся к Стайлзу, который как раз открыл рот для очередной тирады, и схватил его за грудки.  
\- Твоя идея?  
\- Вообще-то, моя, - подал голос Скотт с лестницы.  
\- Вообще-то, наша, - мягко поправил его Питер. - Они, конечно, большие мальчики и девочки, как-никак, всем уже стукнуло по восемнадцать, но их родителям будет спокойнее, если с ними будет кто-то из взрослых.  
Дерек мрачно посмотрел на остальных. Айзек и Эрика улыбались, Скотт и Эллисон, как всегда, выглядели до неприличия счастливыми, Бойд и Лидия были невозмутимы, как сфинксы. Джексон был единственным, чья кривая ухмылка ясно показывала, насколько он не в восторге от этой затеи, но так же ясно было и то, что он не скажет ни слова против, раз Лидия за.  
Поняв, что остался без поддержки, Дерек шумно выдохнул и отправил Стайлза в том же направлении, что и продукты. Стайлз шлепнулся на диван и немедленно сунул нос в пакет.  
\- Картошка фри! Гамбургеры! - возликовал он. - Ребята, большой хмурый альфа оказался заботливой мамочкой! Он не даст своей безалаберной стае помереть с голоду. Налетай!  
Остальные, восторженно завопив, бросились к Стайлзу.  
\- Спагетти не сожрите под горячую руку! - рявкнул Дерек, которого чуть не снес Бойд.  
\- Зря ты так психуешь, - Питер подошел так тихо, что Дерек вздрогнул. - Ты - альфа, ты должен заботиться о стае. А стая хочет отдохнуть на природе.  
\- Стилински - тоже моя стая? А Эллисон? Да и Лидия не сильно смахивает на волка.  
\- Дерек, ты уже забыл свою семью? В ней были не только оборотни.  
\- Это - не семья! - возразил Дерек, не заботясь о громкости звука.  
Все замолкли и укоризненно уставились на него с набитыми ртами.  
\- Да неужели? - негромко усмехнулся Питер и утащил палочку картошки у Стайлза. - Позволь тебе напомнить, что среди нас есть как минимум один твой родственник.  
\- Это можно исправить, - Дерек хищно улыбнулся.  
Питер лишь пожал плечами и ушел наверх. Дереку тоже очень хотелось уйти, но младшие шумно и радостно планировали поездку, и бог весть, что они там могли напридумывать без присмотра. Пришлось остаться и внимательно слушать. Поехать решили с двумя ночевками, выбрав самые жаркие дни по прогнозу погоды. В лесу было озеро, днем можно искупаться, чтобы не перегреться. Зато по такой жаре можно не брать палатки - вполне достаточно пенки, спальников и пары-тройки дежурных на ночь.  
\- Ну супер! - возмутился Джексон, услышав про дежурства. - Эти, значит, - он ткнул пальцем в Стайлза и Эллисон, - будут дрыхнуть в свое удовольствие, а мы за них отдувайся?  
\- Не переживай, милый, - Лидия взяла его за подбородок и развернула лицом к себе. – Отдуваться ты будешь за меня. Я же тоже с трех шагов медведя не услышу.  
\- Да, только сообщишь на десять миль окрест, что он сейчас нас всех прикончит, - буркнул Джексон, но больше не спорил.  
\- Я отдежурю за Эллисон, если это так принципиально, - пожал плечами Скотт.  
\- А за меня? - растерянно оглянулся Стайлз. - Нет, я могу и сам, не спать - это без проблем…  
\- А тебя я к дежурствам вообще близко не подпущу, - рявкнул Дерек.  
\- Вот и ладушки, - расцвел Стайлз. - Есть еще вопросы, кроме дежурств?  
Все пожали плечами.  
\- Тогда давайте составлять список продуктов, - заявила Лидия непререкаемым тоном.  
Дерек выдохнул и оставил подростков одних. С продуктами они и без него разберутся, тут Лидия и Стайлз не подведут.  
Выехали утром на четырех машинах, с заездом в супермаркет. Эллисон забрала Скотта и спальные мешки, Джексон вез Лидию и полный чемодан ее одежды и косметики, а также несколько упаковок минералки. Дерек посадил к себе Эрику, Айзека и Бойда, к нему же загрузили часть продуктов. Остальное свалили в джип Стайлза, к которому с приветливой улыбочкой подсел Питер. Стайлз недовольно скривился, но Эрика отвлекала бы его от дороги, а с Айзеком или Бойдом он и сам не хотел оставаться один на один. «Странно, - думал Питер, наблюдая за Стайлзом, - никто из них никого не убил, но ему с ними не по себе. Я прикончил Лору, укусил Лидию и чуть не обратил его самого - и ни одного сбоя в стуке сердца, как будто везет старенького дряхлого доброго дедушку. Кхм, дедушку, ну да. Дедушку Арджента, например».  
\- Стайлз, ты никогда не жалел, что отказался от моего предложения?  
\- Не-а, - беспечно ответил Стайлз. - Был соблазн, конечно, но быстро увял. У вас, ребята, в жизни слишком много сложностей, а мне и так проблем хватает.  
\- Это из-за своих проблем ты начал курить?  
Стайлз чуть не подавился жвачкой.  
\- Ты о чем?  
\- Никогда не поверю, что ты схватился за сигареты только из-за теоретического предположения, что они могут на тебя подействовать эффективнее, чем аддерол.  
\- А. Ну… - Стайлз почесал в затылке. - Вообще-то, мне хотелось казаться старше и круче, да.  
\- Хотелось? А теперь больше не хочется? - уточнил Питер. - Ты теперь и так уже большой мальчик, совершеннолетний, как-никак…  
\- На слабо берешь? - усмехнулся Стайлз. - Не прокатит. Сигареты действительно помогают мне лучше, чем аддерол. А еще это так смешно действует вам с Дереком на нервы… - он повернул голову и вздрогнул, увидев взгляд Питера.  
\- Никак не пойму, - ласково сказал Питер, - то ли ты такой умный мальчик, то ли такой глупый. Ты же вроде как в курсе, чем может закончиться игра на нервах оборотня?  
\- Вроде как в курсе, ага, - согласился Стайлз. - А ты вроде как в курсе, что с тобой может сделать Дерек, если ты кого-нибудь еще хоть пальцем тронешь? Меня, например. Знаешь, не удивлюсь, если он ради такого случая не погнушается одолжить у Арджентов меч. Чтобы наверняка. А уж Крис-то как обрадуется…  
\- А самого Дерека ты совсем-совсем не боишься? - умилился Питер. - Знаешь, изо всей стаи больше всего выходит из себя от твоего присутствия именно он. Даже Джексона ты бесишь не так сильно, как Дерека.  
\- Он же альфа, - небрежно бросил Стайлз. - Он умеет держать себя в руках.  
\- Знаешь, а хорошо, что я тебя так и не укусил, - Питер откинулся на подголовник. - Страшно представить, как бы ты себя вел, если бы совсем перестал опасаться, что тебе свернут шею.  
Стайлз покосился на него, но отвечать не стал. Питер ничего не понимал. На самом деле, Стайлз очень боялся. У него был один-единственный, зато огромный и постоянный, давний уже страх. И рядом с этим страхом сломанная шея казалось чем-то совершенно несущественным. Стайлз нервно похлопал рукой по карману, в котором лежали сигареты и зажигалка. Ничего. Справится. Не с таким справлялся.  
Он не обратил внимания, как Питер задумчиво смотрит на тот же карман, что-то прикидывая, сопоставляя и взвешивая.  
По прибытии на место выяснилось, что до озера по лесу добрых два десятка миль, а проложить асфальтированную дорогу никто не озаботился. После недолгого спора и ора на тему стоимости машин и их загруженности приняли решение, что первым едет Стайлз («Не жалко», - прокомментировал Джексон), за ним Эллисон («Джексон, раз ты так плохо водишь машину, что боишься ее разбить в лесу, я поеду второй»), потом Дерек («Я бы и первым проехал, если бы не лишних пятьсот фунтов! - Да мы и четыреста втроем не весим! - Зато еды для вас еще на сотню в багажнике! - Можно подумать, ты есть не собираешься!»), и последними - Джексон с Лидией («Если ты надеешься, что предыдущие три машины укатают для тебя дорогу - надо было выбирать компанию на тракторах!» - не остался в долгу Стайлз).  
Наконец, добрались до озера, выбрали полянку посимпатичнее и встали автолагерем. Дерек утоптал площадку для костра и потребовал найти камни и дрова. Стайлз немедленно схватил за руку Скотта и потащил в лес. Дерек закатил глаза и велел Айзеку с Бойдом отправляться следом. Джексон и Питер ходили между двумя машинами и доставали продукты для обеда, Эллисон занялась посудой. Лидия сосредоточенно подпиливала ноготь, громко перечисляя, какие именно продукты нужны. Эрика сказала, что пойдет к озеру, присмотрит подходящее для купания место.  
Когда через час добытчики дров и камней еще не появились, стало ясно, что обед плавно превращается в ужин. Девушки быстренько наделали сэндвичей, все проглотили по несколько штук и от нечего делать пошли купаться. Питер остался присматривать за вещами. Дерек не хотел идти, но Питер со скорбным лицом посочувствовал в никуда бедняге Джексону, который остался один на один с тремя бойкими девицами, и Дерек, скрипнув зубами, отправился следом за подростками. Перед самым уходом Питер поймал его за рукав и что-то тихо сказал на ухо. Дерек, помедлив, кивнул, и Питер расцвел довольной улыбкой.  
Вскоре после их ухода вернулись Стайлз, Скотт, Айзек и Бойд. Вывалившись на поляну, они обнаружили там одного Питера, растянувшегося на своем спальнике и грызущего травинку.  
\- А где остальные? - спросил Стайлз, сваливая свою кучку дров.  
\- Купаться пошли, - меланхолично ответил Питер, глядя в небо. - Присоединяйтесь.  
\- А костер сам собой соберется? - поинтересовался Скотт.  
\- Не переживай, с костром я как-нибудь справлюсь, - Питер перекатился на живот. - Идите уже.  
Бойд с грохотом вывалил камни, которые притащил в завязанной мешком куртке, и ребята ушли. Питер, насвистывая, принялся укладывать камни под будущий костер. Настроение его неуклонно улучшалось.  
Найти купальщиков оказалось несложно - вопли и визги далеко разносились по лесу. Парни быстро разделись, побросав одежду как попало, и тоже кинулись в воду. Эллисон слегка притопила Скотта, выражая свое недовольство его долгим отсутствием. Бойд и Айзек вдвоем безуспешно пытались поймать Эрику, которая плавала как рыба, и ускользала от них, обидно хохоча. Джексон и Лидия заплыли подальше и миловались вдалеке от всех. Дерека Стайлз, как ни крутил головой, найти не мог. Он поплавал немного, наслаждаясь теплой водой, нырнул, подплыл под водой к Скотту и Эллисон и ухватил их обоих за пятки. Эллисон взвизгнула так, что Стайлзу заложило уши даже в воде. Скотт, когда Стайлз вынырнул, лишь улыбался.  
\- Ты знал? - недовольно спросил Стайлз.  
\- Знал, конечно, - засмеялся Скотт.  
\- А чего мне не сказал? - возмутилась Эллисон.  
\- Ну, тогда бы я испортил все удовольствие Стайлзу… и себе…  
Смеясь, Скотт и Стайлз увернулись от погнавшейся за ними Эллисон и вылезли на берег. Эллисон выскочила следом и, подхватив свою куртку, явно собралась отлупить ею коварного бойфренда. Скотт припустил в лес, как был - босиком и без одежды, не успев даже вытереться. Стайлз, отсмеявшись, подошел к своей одежде, и сердце его пропустило удар - чуть в стороне от вещей, под деревом, сидел Дерек. В одних плавках, задумчивый и на редкость расслабленный. Стайлз уже и не мог припомнить, когда в последний раз видел его без хмурой складки над переносицей.  
\- Эй, - окликнул его Стайлз. - А где же большой сердитый волк?  
Дерек повернулся к нему и оскалился, чуть выпустив клыки:  
\- Здесь, как и всегда.  
\- Да ладно тебе, - Стайлз плюхнулся рядом с ним, но тут же подскочил, ругаясь на впившийся в задницу сучок.  
Дерек наблюдал за его подпрыгиваниями, и в зеленых глазах мелькало что-то, подозрительно похожее на улыбку. Наконец, Стайлз швырнул на землю свою рубашку и уселся на нее.  
\- Ну, теперь ты доволен, что мы тебя вытащили?  
\- Я вроде не попадал никуда, откуда меня следовало бы вытаскивать, - Дерек приподнял одну бровь.  
\- Разве плохо на два-три дня отвлечься от всех проблем? - продолжал настаивать Стайлз.  
\- Да ты что? - показательно изумился Дерек. - Может, подскажешь, от каких именно проблем я тут отвлекаюсь? От этой?  
Он показал рукой в сторону озера, где все еще купались Айзек, Эрика, Бойд, Лидия и Джексон.  
\- А может, от той? - рука махнула в лес, в сторону машин и оставшегося с ними Питера. – Или вот от этой?  
Чего Стайлз не ожидал - так этого того, что палец Дерека уткнется ему в нос.  
\- Ты так говоришь, - обиженно заметил он, - как будто я - это проблема.  
\- Верно подмечено, - кивнул Дерек. - За исключением того, что «как будто» тут лишнее.  
\- А Скотта ты что же не вспомнил? Он - не проблема? Эллисон - не проблема?  
\- Они - нет, - признал Дерек нехотя. - У них обоих твердые принципы, и они от них не отступают. Либо ты не можешь принять их такими, какие они есть, либо принимаешь - и тогда с ними никаких проблем нет. В отличие от тебя.  
Стайлз обиженно посопел и взглянул на Дерека исподлобья, явно ожидая продолжения. Но Дерек уже сказал все, что хотел. Он еще какое-то время наблюдал за купающимися, потом, когда из леса донеслись голоса Скотта и Эллисон, встал и потянулся.  
\- Надо выгонять остальных из воды, - сказал он как будто сам себе. – Костер Питер, конечно, разведет, но ужин сам собой не приготовится.  
Дерек разбежался и красивым прыжком ушел в воду с небольшого обрыва.  
\- Позер, - сказал Стайлз, пытаясь уверить себя в том, что голос его совершенно спокоен. - Пижон.  
\- Кто пижон? - Эллисон на ходу ухватила его за ухо.  
\- Да есть тут один, - с готовностью повернулся к ней Стайлз. - Зубы - во! Мышцы - во! Весит - во! Хмурый - во!  
Он состроил рожу, изображая рассерженного Дерека, и Эллисон рассмеялась.  
\- Он тебя так раздражает?  
\- Да, - подумав, сказал Стайлз уже ей в спину. - Это ты точно сформулировала. Определенно раздражает.  
Он поднялся, вытерся и принялся натягивать штаны. Дерек, тем временем, выгнал остальных купальщиков на берег.  
\- У вас еще завтра и послезавтра будет, - ворчал он, идя позади всех. - Никуда от вас это озеро не убежит.  
\- Черт! - вырвалось у Стайлза, когда он поднял с земли рубашку. - Вот я дурак-то.  
\- Офигеть новость, - ехидно прокомментировал Джексон.  
\- Что случилось? - подошел к нему Скотт.  
\- Да сигареты лежали в кармане рубашки, а я прямо на нее мокрой задницей плюхнулся. То ли там осталось что от пачки, то ли…  
Стайлз запнулся, и лицо его забавно вытянулось.  
\- Не понял…  
\- Так сигареты целы? - уточнил Скотт.  
\- Да нет, их вообще нет! Они пропали!  
\- Ну, ты бы еще больше швырял свою рубашку где попало, - хмыкнул Дерек.  
\- Да я ее и швырял-то только тут. И еще вот тут. А еще…  
\- А еще ты, если мне не изменяет память, когда только пришел, влетел в озеро прямо в одежде, - похлопала его по плечу Эллисон.  
\- Неправда, я снял штаны! - возмутился Стайлз.  
\- Штаны снял, а рубашку нет, - заметила Эрика. - Вполне мог их утопить, пока прыгал возле берега, как кенгуру.  
Стайлз изобразил один из лучших своих оскорбленных взглядов, но довольно быстро обида в его глазах сменилась тревогой. Он вывернулся штопором и принялся обхлопывать все карманы на одежде. Остальные неторопливо потянулись в лес.  
\- Эй, чуваки, так это получается, я остался без сигарет! - воскликнул Стайлз им вслед.  
\- И слава Богу, - с чувством выдохнул Дерек. - Пошли уже.  
\- Ты спер? - Стайлз догнал его и ухватил за край футболки.  
\- На хрена мне это делать? - развел руками Дерек.  
\- Да все знают, как тебя корежит от них!  
\- Вообще-то, - заметила обогнавшая их Лидия, - я тоже от твоего курения совсем не в восторге.  
Стайлз огляделся вокруг. Оборотни кивали. Эллисон смотрела сочувственно, но явно не собиралась горевать от отсутствия табачного дыма.  
\- Ладно. Я ща сгоняю… - начал было Стайлз.  
\- Никуда ты не сгоняешь, - перебил его Дерек. - В твоей машине полно продуктов. Ездить с ними - глупость полнейшая. Если мы будем разгружать твою машину - это займет часа полтора, потому что продукты придется перекладывать в другие машины, их нельзя бросать просто на землю, иначе мы соберем всю фауну этого леса к своему столу. Ты сегодня уже несколько часов провел за рулем, потом накупался, и еще ни разу не ел. Одного я тебя не отпущу, тебе нужен взрослый сопровождающий, а я, знаешь ли, не готов променять ужин на твои вонючки. И Питер, думаю, тоже. К тому же возвращаться в город, едва из него уехав - это просто глупо.  
Стайлз слушал, открыв рот. Дерек редко выдавал такие длинные тирады. Если бы Стайлз не держал до сих пор его за футболку, то остался бы стоять на месте, впечатленный до глубины души.  
\- Короче, - подытожил Дерек, утаскивая Стайлза за собой и словно не замечая этого. - Контрольных тут не предвидится, экстренных ситуаций тоже. Проживешь пару дней без сигарет, ничего с тобой не случится.  
\- Ага, а потом мне за руль садиться! - возмутился Стайлз.  
\- В чем проблема? - вышел им навстречу Питер.  
\- Стилински сигареты посеял, - ухмыльнулся Джексон. - Теперь боится, как поведет обратно свой антиквариат.  
\- Нет, ну правда, я быстренько съезжу…  
\- Никуда ты не поедешь, - твердо сказал Питер. - Скоро ужинать будем. Девушки, для вас все готово, можете приступать.  
Лидия фыркнула, взяла Эллисон под руку и пошла к костру.  
\- Да блин, я после трех дней без сигарет съеду куда-нибудь с дороги на хрен, и фиг вы меня найдете!  
Питер закатил глаза.  
\- Я сяду за руль. Устроит?  
\- Чего? Да я тебе свою машину…  
\- Стайлз, - перебил его Дерек, - за ваш зоопарк отвечаем мы с Питером. Мы тебе уже сказали: за сигаретами ты не поедешь. Если не сможешь вести машину - поведет Питер. Еще вопросы есть?  
\- Зоопарк?! - Стайлз с трудом обрел дар речи.  
\- Я даже знаю, где в этом зоопарке кенгуру, - заметил Джексон словно себе под нос, но достаточно громко.  
\- Ага, а мне точно известно одно пресмыкающееся, - немедленно парировал Стайлз.  
Их прервал истошный визг Лидии. Все вздрогнули и напряглись, у оборотней непроизвольно вылезли клыки и когти. Стайлз кинулся к Лидии и встряхнул ее за плечи:  
\- Лидия! Что ты чувствуешь?  
Лидия резко перестала визжать и посмотрела на Стайлза совершенно невозмутимым взглядом.  
\- Я чувствую, что если вы все не заткнетесь, я своими собственными руками кого-нибудь прикончу. Вот, решила предупредить на всякий случай.  
Джексон шумно выдохнул, Скотт покачал головой с укоризненной улыбкой, Айзек заржал, Питер усмехнулся себе под нос. Обстановка разрядилась, и ужин прошел вполне спокойно. Стайлз, конечно, просто не мог не цапаться с Джексоном, но тот был на удивление миролюбив - Лидия кормила его с рук, - и половину колкостей спускал на тормозах.  
После ужина парочки разбрелись по лесу. И не только парочки. Дерек проводил Айзека, Эрику и Бойда глазами, потом отвернулся и сразу же наткнулся на насмешливый взгляд Стайлза.  
\- Даже не собираюсь спрашивать, зачем они ушли втроем, - буркнул он.  
\- Очень разумно, - одобрил Питер. – Меньше знаешь - крепче спишь. А я, пожалуй, пойду теперь искупаюсь.  
Питер, насвистывая какой-то легкомысленный мотивчик, ушел. У костра остались только Стайлз и Дерек. Дерек, казалось, вполне комфортно себя чувствовал в повисшем молчании. Стайлз же не мог усидеть на месте: ерзал, вздыхал, ковырял пяткой землю.  
\- У вас с Питером, похоже, совсем разные музыкальные вкусы, - вдруг выпалил он.  
\- Почему ты так решил?  
\- Ну, я как-то слабо себе представляю, чтобы ты взялся насвистывать что-то подобное.  
Дерек неопределенно пожал плечами и ничего больше не ответил. Стайлз, повертевшись еще, выдал очередной неожиданный пассаж:  
\- Слушай, а Джексон тебе вообще подчиняется?  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду? - уставился на него Дерек.  
\- Ну, он такой засранец и с тобой тоже, или ты можешь заставить его вести себя прилично?  
\- Мне нет дела до того, как он себя ведет. Главное - чтобы как оборотень он не зарывался.  
\- Ну, для этого ему альфа не нужен, - разочарованно протянул Стайлз. - На это у него Лидия есть. И вообще - вот ты альфа, а что толку?  
\- Я глава стаи, - голос Дерека звучал спокойно, но, судя по заострившимся скулам, он постепенно начинал звереть.  
\- А в чем это выражается? Я раньше думал, - несло Стайлза, - что альфа - это что-то вроде сержанта в армии. Типа, ать-два, молчать, я вас спрашиваю, всем сосать, тупые ублюдки…  
\- Стайлз, - Дерек вдруг придвинулся вплотную к нему и взял его за подбородок, - ты вообще соображаешь, что ты несешь?  
Стайлз уставился Дереку в глаза и нервно сглотнул.  
\- Не-а, - брякнул он. - Хреново мне соображается без сигарет, я же говорил.  
\- Зато рядом с тобой можно находиться, не испытывая постоянного желания заткнуть себе нос. Даже не знаю, что хуже - твои сигареты или твоя мятная жвачка, - Дерек выпустил его и отвернулся.  
\- Тебе мята не нравится? - изумился Стайлз.  
\- Терпеть ее не могу, - поморщился Дерек.  
\- А что еще тебе во мне не нравится?  
Судя по остолбеневшему взгляду Дерека, он всерьез начал сомневаться в адекватности Стайлза.  
\- Ну… - Стайлз неопределенно покрутил в воздухе рукой. - Я знаю, многие с меня бесятся, но, может, дело просто в том, что я делаю что-то, что им не нравится? Может, это как с мятой? Достаточно просто сказать мне, и я не буду этого больше делать, и никому не придется психовать? Вам же это вредно. Ты просто скажи, что мне надо перестать делать, и я…  
\- Для начала - перестань нести чушь, иначе я чем-нибудь заткну тебе рот! - рявкнул Дерек.  
Стайлз потрясенно уставился на него, долго пытался что-то сказать, потом вдруг густо покраснел, сорвался с места и куда-то рванул.  
\- Стайлз! - заорал Дерек, вскакивая на ноги.  
\- Ты все-таки попытался укусить его? - голос подошедшего Питера был скорее одобряющим, чем насмешливым.  
\- Я просто пригрозил заткнуть ему рот! А этот придурок помчался в лес ночью!  
\- Успокойся, там полно оборотней. Мда, звучит как-то странно, обычно такими словами не успокаивают, а запугивают, но…  
\- Завтра машины буду сторожить я, - Дерек подошел к Питеру вплотную и больно ткнул его пальцем в грудь. - И купаться вечером в одиночку тоже пойду я. А ты будешь выслушивать бесконечное словоизвержение этого идиота. Или сам заговоришь его до смерти. Вы друг друга стоите.  
\- Ну да, ну да, - понимающе покивал Питер. - Конечно. Стая будет купаться отдельно от тебя, ты будешь купаться отдельно от стаи… Молодец. Это, безусловно, очень укрепит твой авторитет как альфы.  
Дерек испепелил дядюшку взглядом, но больше спорить не стал.  
\- Давай пока разложим спальные места, - сказал он.  
Три машины стояли, образуя стороны квадрата, джип Стайлза поставили в отдалении - Джексон и Лидия, не сговариваясь, заявили, что эта машина пропахла всеми заправками и автосервисами Калифорнии, и спать рядом с ней - не лучшая идея. К тому же между джипом и остальными машинами расположился костер.  
Хейлы быстро раскатали пенку и достали спальники.  
\- Джексон, - сообщил Питер, принюхавшись к первому и подавая его Дереку. - Армани или Хьюго Босс, как думаешь?  
Дерек молча швырнул спальник рядом с Поршем.  
\- А это… нет, это Эллисон, это Бойд… а, вот спальник Лидии. Диор, кажется.  
Второй спальник улегся рядом с первым.  
\- Теперь Эллисон и… где Скотт?  
\- В лесу, - мрачно буркнул Дерек.  
\- Вот он, - Питер не обратил внимания на слова племянника. - Смотри, как удачно: их машины стоят друг напротив друга, и они как раз умещаются между ними. Парни возле машин, девушки в середке. А к твоему Камаро положим Айзека, Бойда, и между ними… матерь Божья, чей это?  
Питер, недоумевающе-брезгливо наморщив нос, держал очередной спальник на вытянутой руке. Дерек вздохнул и отобрал его.  
\- Только не надо притворяться, что не узнаешь спальник Стилински. Поищи лучше Эрику, чтобы не возвращаться к моей машине.  
\- Сложно опознать спальник, который насквозь пропах табаком. Он что, залезает в него каждый раз, когда собирается курить?  
\- Нет, просто спальник, видимо, хранился в сарае, к которому он ходит курить.  
\- Держи, это Эрика. Остались мы трое. Где будем ложиться? Между машинами все занято.  
\- У тебя есть идеи?  
\- Я бы остался возле костра.  
\- Тренируешь силу воли? – хмыкнул Дерек. – Доказываешь сам себе, что не боишься огня?  
\- Это ты себе постоянно что-то доказываешь, - вздохнул Питер. - А мне просто охота погреть старые косточки.  
\- Очень убедительно, - скривился Дерек. - Только, чтобы тебе поверили, надо еще постоянно хвататься за поясницу и растирать коленки.  
\- Черт. Все время об этом забываю. Итак, остались два непристроенных спальника. Готов поставить пару когтей против пачки апельсинового сока, что Стайлз тоже предпочтет спать возле своей машины.  
\- Значит, я буду спать рядом с ним.  
\- Оууу, - Питер игриво двинул бровями. - Ты, кажется, говорил, что он не член стаи.  
\- Здесь я за него отвечаю. И раз ты собрался спать один…  
\- То ты забираешь самого сладкого мальчика себе.  
\- Слушай, расскажи, как это - когда тебе разрывают горло? Мне всегда это было очень интересно, - Дерек подошел вплотную к Питеру, и глаза его загорелись красным.  
Питер непроизвольно схватился за горло и ничего не ответил. Дерек злорадно усмехнулся, показав клыки, и понес два последних спальника к джипу.  
Через полчаса вернулись Джексон с Лидией. Дерек подумал, что вряд ли они соскучились по большой компании - скорее всего, Лидии просто надоело спотыкаться в темноте на каблуках, которые она даже ради выезда в лес не сменила на кроссовки.  
\- О, вы уже все разложили, как мило. Спасибо, - улыбнулась она. - Джексон, пойдем, умоемся перед сном.  
Прихватив полотенца, парочка ушла к озеру, и почти сразу же к костру вышли Скотт и Эллисон.  
\- А остальные еще не вернулись?  
\- Джексон с Лидией пошли к озеру умываться.  
\- Отлично, мы тоже пойдем.  
Дерек беспокойно огляделся.  
\- Его еще могут привести оставшиеся трое, - Питер бесконечно раздражал своей кроткой проницательностью.  
\- А могут и не привести, - Дереку надоело изображать, что ему нет дела до Стайлза. – Лучше я его сам найду.  
Он поднялся и отправился в лес. След Стайлза легко угадывался даже в воздухе - оставшись без сигарет, парень с горя умял в один присест чуть ли не фунт клубничных карамелек. Продвигаясь вглубь леса, Дерек услышал в отдалении смех Эрики. Человек не различил бы этот звук, но оборотню было вполне достаточно, чтобы успокоиться: остальные трое тоже в порядке. Оставалось только найти Стайлза.  
Карамельный запах продолжал уверенно вести Дерека в лес, но постепенно к душистым конфетам добавилось что-то еще. Дерек не мог понять, что именно, но запах его тревожил. Наконец он увидел на небольшой поляне впереди себя сгорбившуюся фигуру и пошел быстрее. Стайлз, подсвечивая себе мобильником, изучал какой-то кустик и, как всегда, не услышал подошедшего Дерека.  
\- Ботанику решил подтянуть перед колледжем?  
Стайлз смешно дернулся и повернулся. Выражение лица у него было такое, словно Дерек поймал его за чем-то запретным или постыдным. Дерек в недоумении принюхался. Он что - пытался найти какую-нибудь траву вместо табака? Вроде парень достаточно умен, чтобы не связываться со случайными стимуляторами. Или… Дерек взревел и отшвырнул Стайлза от куста.  
\- Ты спятил?  
\- Это ты спятил! - возмущенно воскликнул Стайлз, не удержавшийся на ногах и приземлившийся на задницу.  
Дерек подошел к нему, сгреб за грудки и поднял перед собой, не слишком заботясь, достает ли Стайлз ногами до земли. Судя по напряженному лицу Стайлза, он стоял на цыпочках.  
\- Ты с ума сошел? Хочешь, чтобы в Бикон-Хиллс вернулось твое бездыханное тело?  
\- Да чего ты орешь-то? - Стайлз дернулся, пытаясь вырваться. - Я не собирался вешаться, да на этих веточках и не повесишься, при всем желании.  
\- Ага, зато в процессе изучения можно нанюхаться. Или нащупаться. Или на зуб попробовать, чтобы наверняка. Ты вообще в курсе, с какими цветочками ты тут миловался?  
Стайлз скосил глаза на куст.  
\- Ну… я как раз пытался понять и разобраться…  
\- Я тебе помогу. Это белладонна. Еще пояснения нужны, или сам сообразишь?  
\- Да ладно! - от неожиданности Стайлз перестал дергаться. - Она не растет в Штатах!  
\- Ага, а еще в Калифорнии нет волков, - Дерек, немного успокоившись, отпустил Стайлза. - Ее здесь разводят, как и везде, для нужд медицины.  
\- Что-то я не наблюдаю поблизости фармацевтических заводов, - скептически поднял брови Стайлз.  
\- Не веришь? Вперед. Пожуй листик, только сначала напиши записку, что делаешь это добровольно, с целью избавить окружающих от своего непроходимого идиотизма.  
\- Но откуда она тут взялась?  
\- Откуда я знаю, может, случайно выросла. Что единожды на континент попало - рано или поздно может обнаружиться в любом уголке континента. Господи, что ж ты за дебил-то такой!  
К своему изумлению, выпалив последние слова, Дерек увидел, как у Стайлза дрогнули и опустились уголки губ. Он что - реветь, что ли, собрался? Стайлз, поджав губы, отвернулся и уставился на белладонну.  
\- А пахнет так… сладко. Давай ее выдерем, а?  
\- И куда мы ее денем?  
\- Не знаю. В костре сожжем.  
\- Вот только коллективных глюков нам не хватало.  
\- Но нельзя же ее тут оставлять! Она так разрастется. Слушай, я все равно уже за нее руками хватался…  
Не договорив, Стайлз ухватил кустик возле корня и рванул. Дерек не успел и слова сказать, как Стайлз снова сидел на земле, победоносно потрясая выдранным растением.  
\- У тебя в машине нет большого пакета полиэтиленового? Или пленки? Завернули бы, а в городе нашли, где сжечь.  
Рассуждая, Стайлз машинально хотел почесать нос, но Дерек успел перехватить его руку.  
\- У тебя точно тормозов нет, - сказал он тихо. - Ты что, не понимаешь, насколько она ядовита?  
\- Я… - к его удивлению, Стайлз замялся.  
Замолчавший Стайлз, который не может подобрать слова - это было еще тревожнее, чем Стайлз, не понимающий, что нашел белладонну. Дерек продолжал держать его за руку и смотреть в глаза. Зрачки Стайлза вдруг начали бешено пульсировать, то расширяясь, то сужаясь. Не успел Дерек испугаться, что парень все-таки траванулся атропином, как Стайлз вырвал руку и, так и не сказав ни слова, зашагал в лес.  
\- Ты хоть помнишь, куда идти? - крикнул ему в спину Дерек.  
\- Если б я шел не туда, ты бы меня уже развернул, - отозвался Стайлз, не поворачивая головы.  
Дерек догнал его и пошел рядом. Стайлз снова начал нести какую-то ерунду, активно размахивая кустиком белладонны и едва не попадая Дереку то в рот, то в глаз. Дерек только успевал отклоняться в стороны. Ничего страшного не успело произойти, Стайлз жив и здоров и, как обычно, несет околесицу - жизнь возвращалась в привычное русло, но что-то продолжало тревожить Дерека. Белладонна пахла одуряюще, и трудно было сосредоточиться.   
В лагере они произвели фурор своей находкой. Дерек отбил несколько любопытных рук, потянувшихся потрогать растение. Эллисон, которой хватило ума не любопытствовать, сказала, что у нее есть пленка. Стайлз уложил куст на пленку - он оказался великоват, пришлось переломить его пополам, - и Дерек, замотав опасную находку от греха подальше, спрятал ее в багажнике своей машины.  
\- А она оттуда нас не отравит? - привычно обеспокоился о своем драгоценном здоровье Джексон.  
\- Ну, - беспечно отозвался Бойд, уже успевший залезть в свой спальник, - как увидишь, что мы валяемся посиневшими трупаками - можешь паниковать и рвать когти.  
Ехидный смешок Лидии не позволил Джексону продолжить перепалку. Все стали укладываться. Стайлз оглядывался в растерянности.  
\- А где мой спальник? - спросил он.  
\- Дерек выбрал для вас отдельное укромное гнездышко, - ляпнул довольно улыбающийся Питер прежде, чем Дерек успел что-то сказать. - И я, как видишь, поблизости. Почти семейная идиллия.  
Стайлз в недоумении уставился на Дерека. Тот, стиснув зубы до скрежета, заговорил отрывистыми фразами, изо всех сил стараясь держать себя в руках:  
\- Возле трех машин места нет. Один ты спать не должен. Я положил наши спальники возле джипа.  
\- Почему это я не должен спать один? - Стайлз от возмущения аж дал петуха.  
\- Любой из вас не должен оставаться один.  
\- Из кого - из нас?  
\- Из не-оборотней. Природа непредсказуема. Мы должны присматривать за вами.  
\- Может, за мной лучше Эрика присмотрит? - Стайлз послал в ее сторону завлекающую, как ему казалось, улыбку.  
\- Прости, Стилински, - зевнула Эрика, даже не поворачиваясь к нему лицом, - у меня в последнее время здорово изменились вкусы.  
\- Ну супер! - Стайлз хлопнул себя по коленкам. - Мало того, что ты мне вечером мозг полоскал, так и ночью под твоим надзором.  
\- Гордись, - насмешливо подал голос Айзек, - он удостоил этой чести только тебя. Если хочешь, завтра соорудим для тебя орден Почетной Занозы в Заднице.  
\- Вот урод, - Стайлз сплюнул себе под ноги и хотел вытереть рот, но Дерек ударил его по руке.  
\- Забыл уже, что в руках держал?  
Бойд и Джексон заржали. Эрика заинтересованно высунулась из спальника:  
\- Дерек, ты чертовски умеешь заинтриговать! Что такого держал в руках Стилински, поделись.  
\- Белладонну! - заорал Стайлз. - И, да, я ни хера не помню об этом, потому что кто-то в количестве девяти человек и не очень запретил мне съездить в город за сигаретами!  
Дерек молча схватил его за шиворот, выдернул откуда-то полотенце и потащил за собой.  
\- Марш мыться.  
\- Без тебя помоюсь.  
\- Что непонятного в словах «ты не должен оставаться один»?  
Стайлз отчетливо скрипнул зубами, но спорить больше не стал.  
\- Я так понимаю, я дежурю первый? - крикнул им в спину Питер, укладывая свой спальник с той же стороны костра, где стоял джип Стайлза.  
\- Да, - обернулся Дерек. - Бойд, тебя разбужу в пять утра, так что спи.  
\- Меня уже нет, - отозвался Бойд.  
Стайлз, не слушая, размашисто шагал к озеру. Когда Дерек догнал его, он уже успел пару раз споткнуться.  
\- Я мыло взял, - нейтрально сообщил Дерек ему в спину.  
\- Спасибо.  
Дойдя до воды, Стайлз неожиданно замялся.  
\- Как думаешь, мне лучше… что мне сделать?  
\- Тебе лучше для начала вымыть руки, - Дерек подал ему мыло.  
Стайлз разулся, зашел по щиколотку в воду и принялся намыливать ладони.  
\- А теперь? - поинтересовался он, встряхивая мокрыми руками.  
\- А вот теперь раздевайся и лезь в воду целиком на всякий случай.  
\- А не проще было мне это сказать сразу?  
\- Нет, проще было сначала помыть руки, чтобы не обтирать отраву об одежду.  
Стайлз мрачно посмотрел на Дерека исподлобья и принялся раздеваться. Дерек уселся на то же место под деревом, где сидел днем. Некоторое время Стайлз просто плескался и фыркал, потом подал голос:  
\- Эй, а мне понравилось купаться в одиночестве под охраной. Слышишь, хмурый волк? Что скажешь, если завтра я найду еще какую-нибудь пакость?  
\- Скажу, что у меня в багажнике есть большой рулон скотча, с помощью которого можно превратить тебя в замечательную мумию. Знаешь, чем мумии лучше тебя? Они не ищут приключений на свою жопу.  
\- Да ни фига. Мумии еще, между прочим, кормить не надо. А мой юный растущий организм категорически нуждается… блядь!  
Последнее слово сопровождалось громким всплеском. Дерек, не успев подумать, что он делает, прыгнул в озеро прямо в одежде.  
\- Кажется, мы это уже проходили, - отфыркиваясь, сказал Стайлз, как только его голова оказалась над водой, - только немножко наоборот.  
\- Какого черта?! - рявкнул Дерек, вытаскивая его на берег. - Что еще с тобой случилось?  
\- Р-рыба, - ответил Стайлз, лязгнув зубами. - Скользнула по ноге, я от неожиданности подпрыгнул, на нее же, кажется, наступил и поскользнулся.  
Он передернул плечами. Дерек схватил полотенце и принялся его вытирать с таким остервенением, словно вытащил не из прогретой июньским солнцем воды небольшого лесного озерца, а из Северного Ледовитого океана.  
\- Да я сам! - запротестовал Стайлз и попытался отобрать у Дерека полотенце.  
Дерек не отдал, потянул - и Стайлз оказался прижат к нему вплотную. Оба замерли. Дерек услышал, что сердце Стайлза колотится как сумасшедшее. Стайлз нервно дергал полотенце, пряча глаза, и пытался отстраниться. Дерек шумно втянул носом воздух и отпустил его. Стайлз чуть не упал от неожиданности, замер на мгновение, а потом, кажется, собирался вновь удрать в лес, но Дерек поймал его за руку.  
\- Нет смысла, - сказал он, удерживая Стайлза. - Давай ты не будешь делать очередные глупости, потому что разгребать их все равно придется мне.  
\- Я… ты… блин, да отпусти меня! - голос Стайлза сорвался на фальцет.  
\- Ты не убежишь, - это прозвучало не как вопрос, и даже не как приказ - в голосе Дерека слышалась просьба.  
Стайлз неохотно кивнул и, отвернувшись, принялся одеваться. Дерек, наоборот, разделся, вытерся, как смог, уже влажным полотенцем, им же обмотался и отправился следом за Стайлзом, который шел очень быстро и, казалось, совершенно не интересовался, догонит ли его Дерек.  
У Питера при виде их вытянулось лицо.  
\- Я привык ко многому, - сказал он драматическим шепотом, - но тут моя фантазия пасует.  
\- Я свалился в воду, - лаконично пояснил Дерек.  
Питер с энтузиазмом покивал и предположил:  
\- Должно быть, тебя испугала белка?  
Дерек не поддался на провокацию - молча развесил мокрую одежду и полез в машину за сухой. Кроссовки он поставил поближе к костру. Стайлз, изо всех сил стараясь казаться незаметным, юркнул в свой спальник и затих. Питер проводил его сочувствующим взглядом.  
\- Он в порядке? - спросил Питер уже еле слышно, когда Дерек вернулся к костру с футболкой и джинсами в руках.  
\- В некотором смысле да, - неохотно ответил Дерек.  
Питер задумчиво пожевал губами.  
\- Определенно, джип придется вести мне. Что же касается тебя… рассчитывай свои силы или же реши сразу, кому ты предложишь сесть за руль. И, да, скажи ему уже, чтобы завязывал с этими дурацкими сигаретами, потому что все равно очень скоро вся стая…  
Увидев перед своим носом оскаленные зубы и красные глаза, Питер замолчал, примирительно поднял руки и отвернулся.  
\- Это никого не касается, - тихо сказал Дерек. - И тебя - в том числе.  
\- О, разумеется, - легко отозвался Питер. - Правда, непонятно, что будешь делать ты, учитывая, что сигареты тебе не по зубам, а запах альфы любой член стаи узнает за милю.  
\- Я не… - вскинулся Дерек, но Питер поднял голову, и Дерек замолчал.  
\- Иди ложись, - мягко сказал Питер. - У вас есть целых два часа, чтобы притворяться, что вы уснули.  
\- Может, я заберу оба дежурства?  
\- Высохни для начала, приди в себя и успокойся. А там и твое время подойдет.  
Дерек молча залез в свой спальник. Стайлз лежал рядом тихо-тихо и будто бы вовсе не дышал, но Дерек слышал, как частит его сердце. Поразительно, но парень, который обычно напоминал ртуть и был не в состоянии и секунды усидеть спокойно, сейчас лежал совершенно неподвижно.  
Спустя два часа Питер громко прошептал:  
\- Я ложусь спать.  
\- Я останусь здесь, - ответил Дерек. - Не вижу смысла перебираться к огню, я тут гораздо лучше все вижу и слышу. Подкинь только еще веток, чтобы огонь не погас.  
\- Да неужели. Стайлз, тебе спокойной ночи не желаю, так как мы оба знаем, что, теоретически, ты уже два часа как спишь.  
Дереку показалось, что Стайлз тихонько хмыкнул. Навалив в костер еще веток, Питер залез в спальник, и минут через пятнадцать дыхание его выровнялось. Стайлз по-прежнему молчал и не шевелился. У Дерека была куча вопросов, но он никак не мог решить для себя, не лучше ли оставить Стайлза в покое.  
\- Ты поэтому начал курить? - спросил Дерек шепотом, решив, что если Стайлз не ответит - он не станет больше его ни о чем спрашивать.  
Но Стайлз, к его удивлению, отозвался, лишь немного помолчав:  
\- Откровенность за откровенность: это ты спер сигареты?  
\- Нет. Я не врал тебе. Питер пришел и вытащил их из твоего кармана, пока вы купались.  
\- Так они до сих пор у него?  
\- Понятия не имею.  
\- Немногого такая откровенность стоит, - похоже, Стайлз был очень зол. - Ты знал, но не сказал.  
\- А ты вообще не ответил, - напомнил Дерек.  
\- А тебе нужно, чтобы я ответил? Без этого не считается?  
\- Что не считается?  
\- Тебе мало? Мало моего унижения? Мало того, что теперь ты все знаешь? - Стайлза наконец прорвало, он высунулся из спальника, сел и начал бурно жестикулировать. Учитывая, что он по-прежнему говорил шепотом, выглядело это очень забавно, но Дереку не было смешно. - Тебе надо обязательно от меня услышать: «Да, Хейл, я спятил и хочу тебя до того, что в глазах темнеет»?  
Оба вздрогнули, когда от костра раздался шепот:  
\- Прости, Стайлз, ты само очарование, но я пас.  
\- Я убью тебя! - зашипел Дерек.  
\- Так пусть уточняет, а то тут двое Хейлов. И скажите спасибо, что остальные вас не слышат через костер. Надеюсь.  
Стайлз, закрыв лицо руками, тихо покачивался и всхлипывал, плечи его тряслись. Дерек подумал, что Стайлз плачет, но тот поднял голову, и Дерек увидел, что его губы искривлены горькой усмешкой.  
\- Слушай, убей лучше меня, потому что он от меня теперь все равно не отстанет и сживет со свету. А я даже не в стае, ты ничего не потеряешь. Зачем тебе вечный геморрой, который не дает тебе нормально…  
Дерек придвинулся к Стайлзу вплотную и обнял за плечи. Стайлз замолчал так резко, словно его выключили.  
\- Я его самого сживу со свету, - спокойно сказал Дерек. - Опыт уже имеется.  
У костра демонстративно вздохнули.  
\- Собственно, вариантов всего два: прикончить его еще раз или просто смириться.  
\- Очень мудро, - одобрили от костра.  
\- Заткнись!  
Питер, видимо, решил больше не искушать судьбу и замолчал.  
\- Стайлз, что будет, если я попрошу тебя не курить?  
\- С чего бы? - Стайлз неловко поерзал плечами под рукой Дерека.  
\- Мне больше нравится, когда ты пахнешь конфетами, - прошептал Дерек ему в самое ухо, нисколько, впрочем, не сомневаясь, что Питер слышит каждое слово.  
Это странно отдавало то ли групповухой, то ли эксгибиционизмом, но от Питера смешно было пытаться что-то скрыть или притвориться - он понял все куда раньше их самих.  
\- Но конфеты не смогут забить запах так, как сигареты… ты теперь все знаешь, но остальные-то… я не хочу… - Стайлз продолжал ерзать в руках Дерека, словно не мог определиться, хочет ли он вывернуться или, наоборот, прижаться теснее.  
\- Нет смысла забивать твой запах, - вздохнул Дерек. - Я со своим все равно ничего сделать не смогу, его скоро почувствуют все.  
Стайлз потрясенно уставился на него.  
\- Но… ты…  
\- Знаешь, у меня тоже темнеет в глазах, когда ты рядом, но я, в отличие от тебя, альфа, и не могу себе позволить сходить с ума. И курить я тоже не могу. Мне свой запах никак не спрятать.  
Несколько секунд Стайлз пристально смотрел ему в глаза. Бог уж его знает, что он мог разглядеть в темноте, но, когда он прижался своими губами к губам Дерека, это было так горячо, так искренно, что у Дерека, судорожно прижавшего Стайлза к себе, осталась в голове только одна мысль: только бы не переломать ему ребра.  
Непредсказуемость Стайлза не изменила ему и в этот раз - он вдруг резко отпихнул Дерека и порывисто заговорил, сжимая и разжимая кулаки:  
\- Богом клянусь, если это опять какие-то ваши семейные приколы…  
Дерек молча сгреб его в охапку и коснулся губами вихрастой макушки.  
\- Приколы еще будут, - сказал он, поглаживая спину Стайлза и чувствуя, как напряженные мышцы постепенно расслабляются. - Он без приколов не может. И, да, он будет сживать тебя со свету. И меня тоже. И не только он. Можем сделать вид, что ничего не было, пока не поздно.  
\- Вот еще, - фыркнул Стайлз ему в плечо. - Я…  
\- Ты выполнишь мою просьбу?  
\- Сделать вид, что ничего не было? - Стайлз был озадачен.  
\- Не курить.  
Стайлз мстительно покосился в сторону костра.  
\- Он, кстати, меньше всех остальных страдает от запаха табака.  
\- Тогда зачем он спер мою пачку?  
\- Видимо, подумал, что пока между нами будут стоять сигареты, мы никогда ничего друг другу не скажем.  
\- Очень надо было, - у костра все-таки не выдержали. - Я вам не брачное агентство. Просто хотелось посмотреть, какие идиотские будут у вас рожи, когда вы сами все поймете.  
\- Посмотрел? - Дерек уже даже не бесился.  
\- Посмотрел. На свою голову. Лучше бы вы непонятыми страдальцами вздыхали, чем пускать друг на друга розовые слюни.  
\- Есть одни конфеты, тоже клубничные, - протянул Стайлз вроде бы в никуда. - Не карамельки, такие… скорее жевательные. Розовые-розовые. Если их нажевать полный рот и накопить слюней… Питер, как ты относишься к идее, что я постараюсь тебя полюбить?  
\- Да чтоб тебя… Все, я не желаю больше ничего про вас знать, я сплю.  
\- Дерек, поцелуй меня, - Стайлз вытянул губы трубочкой.  
\- Я. Сплю. Можете хоть трахаться.  
Дерек тихо засмеялся.  
\- Кажется, он неправильно оценил расклад сил в вашем с ним противостоянии.  
\- Ты только следи, пожалуйста, чтобы он мне глотку не перегрыз.  
\- Зная, что ты со мной? Ты серьезно?  
\- Ух ты. И правда, я же теперь пара альфы. То есть… ты мне разрешишь делать с ним все, что угодно?  
\- За хвост только не дергай и банки консервные не привязывай.  
\- Питер, ты уверен, что ты спишь? - ехидно уточнил Стайлз в сторону костра.  
\- И вижу прекрасные сны, - немедленно отозвались оттуда.  
\- Между прочим, тебе бы тоже не мешало, - Дерек попытался уложить Стайлза обратно в спальник, но тот вцепился в его плечи.  
\- А ты?  
\- Я вроде как на дежурстве.  
\- Ага, а я вроде как уже два часа сплю.  
\- Но ты…  
Стайлз закрыл ему рот поцелуем. От костра уже даже не вздыхали.  
\- Стайлз, серьезно, давай ты поспишь…  
\- Ничего не знаю, я без таблеток и сигарет становлюсь буйный и неуправляемый.  
\- Значит, мне придется найти какой-то другой способ успокаивать тебя.  
Рука Дерека, словно невзначай, скользнула внутрь спальника и прошлась по бедрам Стайлза. Стайлз захлебнулся воздухом, вздрогнул и умолк.  
\- Правильно. Потому что сигареты я ему все равно не отдам, - снова прорезался Питер.  
\- Он что - третьим, что ли, напрашивается? - простонал Стайлз, прикрыв глаза рукой. - Секс с комментатором - это не вид спорта, это извращение.  
\- Уже секс? - восхитился Питер. - Простите, что помешал.  
\- Ложись, - мягко сказал Дерек.  
\- Я… - Стайлз сглотнул, помедлил и признался: - Я не хочу с тобой расставаться.  
\- Я не отойду ни на шаг. Только Бойда в пять утра разбужу, и вернусь обратно, - Дерек взял его за руку и ласково погладил. - Спи.  
Глаза Стайлза закрылись словно сами собой. Проснулся он от тихого рычания прямо над ухом.  
\- Ой, да ладно, - голос Питера был раздраженным. - Бойд сунул в костер какую-то на редкость вонючую гадость, только и всего. Мне что - в лес уйти?  
Стайлз приподнял голову. Он лежал на плече обнимавшего его Дерека - оба они наполовину вылезли из спальников. Питер положил свой спальник с другой стороны от Стайлза, и Дерек рычал именно по этому поводу.  
\- Если комментатор пытается выйти из своей будки и принять участие - это тоже извращение, ты в курсе? - сонно проинформировал Питера Стайлз.  
\- Я не в курсе, бывает ли извращение круче, чем в несусветную рань, по утренней прохладе, вместе того, чтобы дружно сбиться боками в теплую кучу, рассуждать об извращениях, - буркнул Питер, придвигаясь вплотную и обнимая Стайлза сзади.  
\- Дерек, укуси его, - обиженно пробубнил Стайлз, - он меня… он мне… блин, он теплый.  
\- Не проще ли целиком упаковаться в спальники? - судя по голосу поднявшего голову Дерека, от вторично разорванного горла Питера спасало только чудо.  
\- Спите уже, придурки озабоченные, - вздохнул Питер.  
Дерек помедлил, но улегся обратно и крепче притянул к себе Стайлза. Тот прижался теснее. Рука Дерека соскользнула с плеча Стайлза на талию и накрыла руку Питера. Это было странно: прикосновение не вызывало ни чувства опасности, ни раздражения, ни неприязни - только уютное тепло. Дерек вздохнул и позволил себе провалиться в сон, чувствуя, что рядом - его стая. Его семья.


End file.
